


Aurora

by strawberryTala



Series: Arc V Anniversary [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flying, Ice Skating, Rin is smitten, Snow and Ice, Wings, Winter, Witches, Yugo is soon as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryTala/pseuds/strawberryTala
Summary: Rin loved the aurora created by the person flying high in the sky, laughter spreading out over the snow-covered land and brightening her day, no matter how difficult it had been.She wondered, one night as she watched them once again, if it would be alright to join them.





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Arc V Anniversary Day 12 - Lights
> 
> I've wanted to write this for a while now and then got the perfect prompt for it. Hope you'll enjoy it c:

* * *

 

Rin let's out a tired sigh, breath fogging up in front of her face as it meets the frigid air. The wind pulled at her clothes, coat fluttering around her as she walked on top of the snow, boots crunching lightly on the white sea of glitter. The bell at the end of her broom in her hand letting out soft chimes as it was jostled, the pink ribbon tied around the end waving in the wind.

 

The sky was completely dark, only lit up by the thousands of twinkling stars and the bright moon hanging in the darkness. There were no clouds, which she hoped remained even through the night, the amount of snow that had come the last week had been a bit much, and she was growing tired of always getting rid of the snow piling up in front of her home.

 

A gloved hand tipped the brim of her hat back to look at the sky, eyes drifting over the depths above her. Her gaze lingered for a moment on the moon, casting a thought to her sister, far away. Perhaps she should write a letter to her siblings, when she had the time...

 

Rin lets out another sigh as she jumps easily down from the cliff she was standing on and down to the frozen lake beneath. She manouvered her broom under her so she glides down towards the ice, flying over it.

 

It had been a long day, and she was tired, muscles sore and fatigue clinging to her as seemingly everything that could have gone wrong, went wrong. Now she just wanted to get home, take a warm bath, eat something warm and crawl into bed.

 

Stifling a yawn, she lazily glanced out at the landscape around her, the tall, white mountains and the hills and spirals of ice and frost. The frozen lake she was flying over could almost not even be called a lake, it was so big and wide, stretching almost all the way to her home. By now, most of the creatures that lived here had probably gone to sleep, curled up in their nests for warmth and safety. She had checked on the ones awaiting a batch of children, or the ones most recently attacked by hunters. She'd had to hunt some of them down after they had been abducted, but thankfully none had been seriously injured.

 

The end of the big lake came into view, as well as the inviting glow of her home, seemingly built from inside the frozen mountain, going out and up the cliffside, stairs going to her big balcony made for broom landing. The house wasn't visible to anyone if she didn't will it to be, the shielding mirage and barrier keeping her safe haven protected.

 

Even so, the sight disheartened her just a little. She looked up at the sky again, even slowing her speed a little, but she still saw nothing, heard nothing.

 

Dejectedly, she stepped down on the snow again, broom touching the ground next to her. It looked like she wouldn't get to see it today...

 

As she moved to make the last stretch home, trying to think of all the good things waiting for her, she felt the wind shift behind her, and then, finally, she heard it.

 

Laughter, bright and sparkling, sounding out over the snowy land around her like the sweetest bell chime.

 

Swirling around on her heel, she pulled back her hat and looked up, the wind brushing her hair away from her face.

 

In the sky, among the dark depths and twinkling dots, there was a figure, flying with wings the colour of shimmering teal. They left trails of glitter behind them as they flew across the night sky, the wings at their back and the wing shapes at their waist and head glowing.

 

Then, as Rin held her breath in anticipation, the person drew in a breath, and started to sing.

 

It was no song or tune she recognised, even with her music-loving sibling. She could never make out words no matter how hard she tried, maybe there were none, but it was still the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. No bells she had heard in her life could compare, no matter their size or age. It made goosebumps rise on her skin under her winter clothes and in her more sentimental moments, she almost thought it would make flowers bloom in this frosty wonderland.

 

Their wings glowed brighter, leaving a wavy trail behind them, arms spread out and moving with their body as they dove, rose, spun in circles and loops, like they were performing a dance. Shades of teal, green, blue and even some purple left by them stayed in place, colouring the sky.

 

And soon, the most beautiful aurora Rin had ever seen lit up the night sky.

 

It took her breath away every single time, the cheerful and beautiful singing never failing to raise her spirits and wash away her exhaustion, no matter how tough the day had been. The stunning light of the aurora over the glimmering snow felt like something only she had witnessed, silly though it may be.

 

The sparkling wings of the figure, flying over the sky like they were dancing, along with the lovely laughter and bright smile she could just make out when they dove down near the ice and snow...

 

It never failed to make her heart quicken it's pace in her chest, her breath getting caught in her throat and face heating up even in the cold.

 

She didn't know when the person had first arrived here, they had just suddenly appeared one night. At first she had been wary, thinking maybe they would cause trouble in the place she was guarding from danger. But she had noticed no changes, in fact many spirits had been overjoyed by the beautiful aurora created occasionally at night. And she sensed nothing malicious from them, only joy and happiness during these moments.

 

They didn't appear every night, but when they did, it brightened her up every time. Gave her such a burst of energy for the next few days and lifted the weariness from her, making her feel lighter.

 

Sitting back on her floating broom with a smile, she watched, spellbound, at them as they flew by. She almost wanted to close her eyes and soak in the singing, etch the sound into her soul for her to re-visit at any time she needed it. But she didn't want to look away, didn't want to miss a second.

 

The laughter comes closer as they dive, arms spread wide, spinning in place before swooping upwards again, letting out a loud whoop. The strong burst of wind formed made her eyes water, but she resisted looking away, gaze locked on them and the colourful whirlwind trailing around and behind them, light specks swirling out in a stunning storm.

 

Rin felt the tension ease from her shoulders, even letting out a laugh at their excitement.

 

She loved these moments, when she could watch them soar freely and with no care, enjoying their song and glow.

 

A part of her wished she could join them.

 

It was a small thought, barely formed, but even so it filled her with excitement, an eagerness that was hard to suppress. She'd talked herself down from it so many times now. From letting herself do some lighthearted playing.

 

But maybe she could indulge herself, just this once.

 

Despite her exhaustion, she got up and off her broom, leaving her hat hanging on the edge and walked back to the lake, heart running faster. A thought, some magic to her feet and together with a small skip, she landed on the ice and slid forward like she had skates on. Gliding on the ice with practised ease until she was further out, she looked up at the figure still flying in the lights above her with no care.

 

Playing, that's what she had realised they were probably doing. Rin could remember doing something similar as a child, before her duties got more important, leaving little thought for fun. Flying high in the sky on her broom, waving her wand and creating frost and ice in the air and making patterns on everything she could.

 

She had almost forgotten that joy, pure and unbridled, until she saw a reflection of it in them.

 

Standing on the lake she crossed every day to get from and to her home, she tried to recall everything she used to do when playing with her magic.

 

Her wand felt comfortable in her hand as she brought it out of her pocket, just the right weight and just the right contours to fit perfectly in her grip. It pulsed along with the energy in her as she called it forth, flowing through her and waiting to be used.

 

Lifting her wand, she gave it a light flick in the air, frost bursting out from it and out into the air. Another flick and more followed, joining the wind now blowing lightly around her and riding it further.

 

Waving her wand for no real reason felt odd, just letting her magic flow freely through her and out into the world with no real purpose. The sound of laughter above her made her look up, just as they started singing again, more serene this time as they drifted over the sky and aurora they had created.

 

Closing her eyes, she waved her wand in tandem with the melody, snow and ice forming at the tip and flowing out in a wave. She moved her foot, drawing a half-circle on the ice under her, patterns and shapes in frost forming after her.

 

She moved, legs pushing her forward into a glide over the ice as she opened her eyes and moved her wand in circles and nonsense shapes. The patterns over the ice spread and with a wave of her fingers, the ice spreads even further. A laugh bubbles out of her chest as she does a quick spin, making the snowflakes flowing from her wand increase for a moment.

 

Unknown to her, the person in the sky stills when he notices something happening below. He stops and stares, looking at the witch skating on the frozen lake under him, a blizzard wave spreading out from the wand in her hand and the beautiful patterns forming on the ice under her.

 

Curious, he flew lower.

 

Rin was so absorbed in the moment, thinking of more things to make, more ways to twist her wand and fingers to move the wind and ice to her will, that she didn't notice the other at first. Then she felt the currents change and looked up to see them flying over the ice some ways away from her, looking curiously at the shapes on the ice.

 

Spiky blue and blond air flew around a pale face, a wide smile forming on his young and cheerful face. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned to look at her and she felt for a moment like she was not far up north in snowy lands at night, but in a sunny place and looking at a lovely summer sky in the form of his shining blue eyes.

 

Had she disturbed them? Maybe she was a bother... But they didn't seem annoyed, far from it actually. He was looking curiously at her and the ice and snow coming from her in waves and swirls.

  
  
Hesitantly, she waved her wand, creating snowflakes and specks of ice that flew in gentle waves around her, before winding over to the other. He looked awed as they whirled gently around him as he flew, grinning and doing a spin, making them fly out and mix with the sparkles from his wings, glowing even brighter and more beautiful up close.

  
  
He laughed happily and Rin noticed a smile had formed on her own lips without her noticing.

  
  
Crystal eyes glance at her, smiling and flying out left, then right, in gentle curves. After a moment, she follows his motions. He grins wider, before increasing his speed.

  
  
Rin stares as he shoots forward, hesitating.

  
  
He looks back, waiting, wondering if she was going to follow. Anticipation and hope flickering in his eyes and face.

  
  
She lets the grin fighting to surface come out in full. With a burst, blowing up ice and snow behind her, shoots forward herself, even further than the other. When she looks back, his face is coloured in surprise for a mere moment before a wide grin overtakes it, eyes twinkling.

  
  
Laughing, Rin hops on the ice, creating large snowflake shapes on the ice under her, calling forth winds under her to keep her in the air for longer and carry her forward. Joyous laughter rings out next to her as he flies up and down in tandem with her, doing little spins here and there. She extends the winds that is lifting her up to the other, who stops in surprise at first before smiling wide and laughing, letting it carry him up and down.

  
  
It's as they're floating high in the air, wind swirling around them with ice and teal fragments blend together around them, that his lips parts again and she holds her breath, thinking he's going to sing once more.

  
  
Instead, he turns to her, and speaks, voice raised so she can hear him.

 

"What's your name?"

  
Rin doesn't quite register the words at first, caught up at having heard words instead of song from him and how it made her heart flip in her chest. His voice was a little more boyish than she expected, but it fit. She quickly decided she liked it.

 

"I'm Rin," she says, smiling. Her heart did a little flip as she words a question she's wanted to hear the answer to for a long time now. "What's yours?"

 

"I'm Yugo!" He smiles, and she wonders if he ever makes any other expression. She didn't mind, it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Rin wanted to keep seeing it.

 

Her lips move to form the name, testing it without speaking a word. The smile on her face feels like it's never going to leave and her cheeks already hurt.

 

They drift downwards, Yugo flapping his wings and returning to flying next to her before he can touch the ice. He starts to hum happily.

 

Getting an idea, Rin flicks her wand, except this time not only snow and ice appear from it, a nice chime sounds out. Her bells appeared around her, flying alongside and behind her, ringing pleasantly.

 

Yugo looks at them with wide eyes filled with wonder, increasing as she carefully directs them to ring in roughly the same rhythm as the song he was always singing. He looks at her in surprise before grinning wide and, taking a breath, started to sing along.

 

It was even more beautiful up close, raising goosebumps on her skin. They turned in a circle on the ice, Yugo spinning and his wings leaving gleaming hues around and behind him. Her wand acts almost like a baton as she waves and flicks it in rhythm with the song, gentle blizzards flowing from it.

  
  
They glide together in circles and curves, above and on the ice, a storm of glitter and lights around them that Rin barely notices. Her eyes were on Yugo, flying merrily and singing, ranging from soothing to cheerfully and she loved all of it. His smile that seemed to be lighting up and glowing by itself, crystal blue eyes glittering as they met hers. His laughter ringing out over the frozen lake, sounding sweeter than the bells hovering around her.

  
As they met up after a circle, spinning in place at the same time with a laugh, Rin stretched out a hand almost subconsciously. When something brushes against her fingers, she doesn't draw away but grabs on, feeling it doing the same and pulling at her.

 

Yugo meets her surprised eyes with her own, neither of them apparently expecting to grab ahold of anything. Yet, their hands were clasped together as they moved in a circle in place from their momentum being stopped. Rin found herself wishing she didn't have her gloves on, so she could find out how Yugo's skin felt against her own. She'd probably get frostbite if she didn't, so she waved the silly thought away.

  
  
Yugo smiles, before hesitantly pulling at her hand, breaking their spin and moving her forward while he moves backwards. She skates so he doesn't have to pull at her, moving ahead so she's the one moving backwards before tugging at his hand to get him to come down on the ice with her.

  
  
Yugo hesitates, looking down at the ice nervously where he's flying above it. He swallows and, with a concentrated frown that looked adorable on his face, carefully lowered himself down onto the ice, Rin bringing forward the magic on her feet to his own.

  
  
As Yugo's feet touch the ice, it wavers and sprouts with colours of the aurora still shining above them, following as they glide on the ice. His grip on her hand is hard as he wobbles and Rin quickly pockets her wand and offers her other hand, which he quickly takes. Mimicking her movements, he slowly got the hang of it, moving forward more comfortably but still holding onto her hands. She didn't feel like removing them either.

  
  
He looked up at her with a proud smile as he skated steadily, which she returned. Then, with a playful smile, she pulled him forward while angling her feet to make them turn.

  
  
Yugo let's out a surprised noise at first, struggling to keep his balance and flapping his wings once to keep up until their momentum was big enough to keep him steady.

 

They laugh in tandem as they spin wildly in circles while still moving forward on the ice. Or was it backwards? Rin wasn't sure, she was too busy laughing so much her stomach was hurting and keeping her hold on Yugo's hands and looking at his blinding smile.

  
  
She slowed down their spinning, Yugo letting go of one of her hands to pull them forwards, laughing. She followed, spotting an approaching edge of the lake ahead of them, covered in soft snow.

  
  
Grinning, she sped up, calling the wind to their feet and hopping, carrying her and Yugo flapping his wings to bring them even higher. They laugh and whoop as they fly, descent softened somewhat by her winds and landing in the snow, flakes whirling all around them.

  
  
Their laughter didn't stop and Rin was shaking from it. She turned on her back, giggling up into the dark night sky, aurora still shining above them. Yugo was still laughing next to her, the sound sweet as bells.

  
  
Laying down in the soft snow, she fought to catch her breath, panting hard and smile still fixed on her face. Her lungs burned in her chest but her heart was beating wildly in joy at the same time.

 

"That was sooo fun!!!"

  
  
She jumps, looking over to Yugo, arms stretched out to the sky. He looks at her with such adoring eyes and bright smile it makes her breath catch in her throat. His face is flushed and he's panting but still seems to be brimming with energy.

  
  
Rin smiles back, smaller than Yugo's but no less earnest. "Yeah... it was."

  
  
Yugo laughs, hand searching through the snow until it found hers again. She laces their fingers together.

  
  
"Do you live here?" He asks, curious.

  
"Yeah, I take care of the place, more or less. It's a delicate time." With the changing times and surge of hunters, she had been needed until it hopefully calmed down. "...You?"

  
  
Yugo shrugs. "I travel, mostly. This place was pretty, and fun to play in, so decided to stay for a while." He looks up at the sky, eyes shining brighter than the stars. "I was starting to think about moving somewhere else, but..."

  
  
Rin's heart lurched, gripping his hand tighter without meaning to.

  
  
If she hadn't gone out, Yugo could have moved on without her ever getting to meet him properly. He'd be nothing more than a beautiful memory she would likely never get to know more about.

  
  
"...Are you still going to?" she whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

  
  
Yugo ducked his head, fiddling with his hair, before turning his head to look at her, a flush spread over his cheeks that she had a feeling had nothing to do with the cold. "Um, I don't think so, but... only if you don't mind."

 

Rin felt her heart thump, a giddy feeling forming in her that made her smile turn warm.

  
  
"Of course not."

  
  
He squeezes her hand a little tighter in response, a shy but happy smile forming over his lips.

  
  
Laying in the snow this long was starting to get cold, so she sat up, Yugo following, neither breaking their handhold. She didn't want to let go.

  
  
"How about staying with me?"

  
  
The words are out before she can think them through, and nerves rattle her almost immediately. Wasn't that too forward? They had just met, no matter how amoured she was, this was too much right? Even if she had never felt so _right_ before now, what if she made him uncomfortable?

  
  
Yugo looks at her with wide eyes, surprise colouring his face. Then, it bursts into a pretty, pretty red colour and he averts his eyes, glancing shyly at her.

  
  
"I-If that's okay, then... y-yeah, I'd love to!" His voice raises at the end and he looks embarrassed yet happy and Rin feels warm and soft inside.

  
  
She laughs, making Yugo pout at her.

  
  
Standing up is a hurdle, her legs shaking from their playing around, made worse by her refusing to let go of Yugo's hand. He didn't let go either, even as he stumbles a little and topple into her. She barely manages to keep them upright, arm wrapping around his slim waist and pulling him up against her.

  
  
Bright blue eyes blink up at her, before Yugo stands upright with an apologetic look and smile. "Ahaha, sorry."

  
  
Rin doesn't answer, thinking about how Yugo is warm this close, how he's thin and slender and soft against her, how her skin thrummed over how close they were, even under her winter clothes.

  
  
Eyes lidded, she leans forward slowly to bring their foreheads together. Yugo tense up at first, blush returning to his face. He swallows and hands clench on her coat, before they relax into a loose hold, along with the rest of him. Their foggy breath mix up between them in their closeness.

  
  
Rin slides both arms around Yugo and tilts her head, watch how crystal eyes slide shut and long lashes touch red cheeks, and closed the foggy gap between them.

 

Yugo's lips were soft against her own. He was warm, fitting so nicely against her as he leaned into her. Moving her lips over his as he shyly did the same, before growing a little more confident, arms moving to wrap around her neck. As Rin let her hands move up his waist and her lips slide over his, he let out a small moan that made her stomach heat up. Fingers in her hair made her shudder, working out the tangles in it. It felt nice, even when he tugged a little too hard.

  
  
Pressing one last kiss to his lips, then his warm cheek, Rin pulled back enough to see his face, his hands drawing back to rest against her shoulders. They were both breathing a little harder again, but for entirely different reasons now.

  
  
Reluctantly, she stepped back, hand finding Yugo's once again. She smiled. "Shall we go back?"

 

Yugo blinks, shaking his head to clear it, before smiling at her, looking shy and happy at the same time. He gripped her hand back. "Yeah!"

  
  
Hand in hand, they turned to walk to where she left her broom, and then back to her home.

  
  
The stars, moon and aurora shined down on them, somehow brighter than usual.  
  


 

* * *

 


End file.
